


A Glance into the Past

by PINES_POST



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PINES_POST/pseuds/PINES_POST
Summary: Essentially, a self-fulfilling chapter-work where I write short stories about my OCs and their interactions with the world around them





	A Glance into the Past

In the end, Constance has only one question on her mind-- What  _is_ the point of a heart that keeps beating?

 


End file.
